The Tails Doll vs Leah the hedgehog
by pupLaura
Summary: Basically a re-write. Rated for bloody violence of small proportions.


**So I decided to re-write this piece of boredom. I'm coming back and staying for a while, gonna try and re-re-write Leah the hedgehog and update my Truth or Dare. Fun. Anyways, enjoy.**

The empty zone. Home to glitches like MissingNo, and foreboding entities... like the Tails Doll. His curse once released now contained. He would never see the light of day again as long as this empty space was undisturbed.

There were two ways for getting into the empty zone – you could either be forbidden to here, or can teleport via Chaos Control or the like.

Today, the young heroine Leah was transported here when Chaos Control from Shadow went wrong.

"Well... dammit..." she said, not having a clue where she was. "I can't see Shadow anywhere... is this his kind of idea of a joke?" Leah wondered around for a while trying to find a way out - but this empty space seemed endless. She began to wonder if anyone was even here.

"_Can you feel the sunshine..._" answered her thoughts. Leah jumped out of her fur, not really expecting anyone to be here.

"Who's there?" She called.

"_Oh... only me... don't you remember young one?_"

"Remember what? Who are you?" Leah was growing more concerned. What was she supposed to remember? Was she missing something?

"_Well then... nice to know I'm not remembered!_" Suddenly, a tails doll plush with a red diamond hanging from his forehead rushed out towards Leah. She ducked just in time and got into a fighting stance.

"What the heck was that?!" She rhetorically asked, alarmed.

"_That was me, the Tails Doll!_"

"The Tails Doll... why does that sound familiar?"

"_That's shouldn't be... you're nobody I ever knew!_" The Tails Doll rushed out again, this time claws out, eyes glowing red and grinning like a mad man, sharp teeth showing. Leah stood out of the way, but TD just made a u-turn and attempted to slash at her. She ducked, rolled forward, stood back up and turned around, made an air energy ball and shot it at him. He dodged, and then got into hand to hand combat with her. He tried to slash her with long shiny silver claws while she made an air energy spear and was countering with that. He caught her out in the end, and slashed at her arm. She wobbled backwards.

"What's the big idea?" Leah asked, holding her arm which was now bleeding. It wasn't a deep cut, she could keep going.

"You're friends with that stupid hedgehog... so you need to die!" the Tails Doll replied.

"Then so be it, if you can catch me!" Leah steadied herself on her feet then zoomed towards TD, spear in hand. She slashed at him and knocked him off balance, then she just kept running – running away from him.

"How on earth..." Tails Doll wondered, but not for long. He soon chased-floated after Leah.

Tails Doll soon caught up to her, and soon it became dive-bombing vs air-balling. However it quickly ended when Leah realized she wasn't going to lose TD. She she suddenly braked, and he overflew. She took this chance and shot an energy spear at him. It hit, and he plummeted into the ground. She didn't take any chances, she ran over to where he landed. However, he wasn't there. It soon came clear where he was, as she was suddenly slashed in the back quite badly by the lethal plush. She landed on the floor on her back, as TD raised his bloodied claws for a final blow.

"Die!" He shouted triumphantly, then making the move for a final blow. Leah still had some energy, and rolled out of the way, then kicking out to knock the doll backwards. She struggled to get up, but wasn't too much of a chore. His last attack left her bleeding quite badly, though, as she could feel the blood trickling down her back, the warmth of it being such a surprise it sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't you get it? You can't defeat me!" Leah proclaimed, readying a massive energy spear to finish the stuffed demon off. She threw it, and it was so fast it didn't give him a chance to dodge it. However, the battle was cut short, as she glowed with chaos energy, and was teleported out.

It took Leah a couple of seconds to figure out what just happened. She was back in the forest where she was before the teleporting mishap. Right in front of her was Shadow.

"Oh great, did it really take you that long to rescue me from that empty space? Was that your idea of a joke, teleporting me to a place where murdering toys roam?" Leah ranted, angry.

"That was the Empty Zone, thought I'd teleport you there to get back at you for that prank to pulled on me the other day," Shadow explained, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Ugh, remind me never to get paired with you again," Leah complained.

"Heh, just don't play any pranks on me again and you'll be fine. Let's not stand around here all day, we have a base to infiltrate."

And off they went to do what they originally intended to do...


End file.
